A Regency Romance
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome's first season as a young debutante in London is proving to have a rather sad start. However, when a handsome Duke arrives in London her prospects seem to be looking up.


**A/N: **Recently, I've been on a Regency England kick thanks to my roommate's endless collection of Julia Quinn novels. Ah Romance!

For those of you unfamiliar with Regency England (early 1800's) let me give you a few pointers before you begin reading. In regency England noble women (or women of high standing) would "come out" during a season and work on finding a husband during the season. Often women were encouraged to find a husband within three to four season or they were considered spinsters. In this story, Kagome is in her first season, and Kikyo is in her second. Kagome, being a debutante, can only wear white at large gatherings or pastels at smaller events. Being a girl in season also meant certain other things. For example, when courting her Sesshomaru has to always make sure there is a chaperone until the couple is engaged. He also has to request permission to waltz with her at Society Balls (the waltz being an intimate dance). This permission was given by her mother. Also in this story I reference the word "ton" which could easily translate to the "well-bred" or "elite" population in London consisting of the nobility and those who were rich. I also make reference to certain naming addresses. When addressing anyone Kagome addresses them as "lord" or "lady" and Sesshomaru does the same to show respect as was the norm. Eton and Oxford are still prominent private schools for boys today and back in Regency England were considered to be the only school fit enough for the nobility to attend. Grosvenor Square also is important today and remains one of the most exclusive addresses in London (besides the royal family's lodgings of course).

Kagome and Sesshomaru are expected to court in a timely manner and weddings themselves were also done that way- a hurried one implied that the woman participated in questionable activities. Weddings were also usually done in the parish of the husband usually, but sometimes happened in London itself. Also, during the courting process it was normal for men to take their ladies to Hyde Park for walks albeit staying away from the other areas where there was shooting. Finally, one final note about the courting process: men were always supposed to be near the women they were courting but always chaperoned too. Enough of my babble- enjoy the story :)

* * *

><p>Like most young woman of her background Kagome Heyworth settled against the backdrop of yet another ball waiting near the wall and watching with interest as other debutants like her were picked up by handsome men. She was standing a few paces away from her mother and the other society matrons but that was all. She was probably going to be there for a while anyway. Kagome wasn't after all anyone of particular interest. Yes, she was one of two daughters of the Viscount of Lancashire and yes she did have a rather handsome dowry but she wasn't one of the catches of the season. And she wasn't the oldest daughter of the Viscount either. Both of those titles befell her sister Kikyo. While it wasn't uncommon for two sisters to be out in society at the same time if they were close in age she never really liked it. Kikyo was always the prettier one, Kikyo was the more demure. Kikyo was everything Kagome was not. Whereas Kikyo had lovely black hair that was straight and looked beautiful in a chignon, Kagome's was a little harder to tame and place into them. Whereas Kikyo always knew what to say Kagome never did. But Kagome knew she shouldn't complain. After all, Kikyo had been in her situation last year.<p>

When Kikyo had been out in society last season, she had gotten quite a bit of attention but there was one flourishing debutante to which Kikyo had hardly compared. Penelope Kingsley, the daughter of the Earl of Cheshire, was the catch of the season last year and Kikyo hadn't stood a chance against her. This year though, it seemed that Kikyo was the catch. And Kagome understood why. Kikyo had already been in society for a season, she'd already been noted as a good catch, and she was pretty. In fact, Kikyo was the girl everyone wanted. Kagome however had hardly had a call bestowed upon her. She knew she shouldn't complain, after all she should be happy that this was her sister and that her sister was getting the attention of dukes and earls but it hurt a little. It hurt that half the men who'd danced with her at society balls had only done so out of pity or because they were trying to win Kikyo's favor by dancing with her sister. What hurt the most though was when they would dance with her simply to ask her more about her sister. A sight of pale pink skirts caught her eye and she turned to see Kikyo make her way over to her. Her footsteps were hurried and it was obvious she wanted a respite from the evening.

"Kagome." She announced when she was by her side. She didn't say anything more and she didn't need to. While Kikyo did get more suitors than Kagome had she could never begrudge her sister. She loved Kikyo and she knew that if Kikyo had one wish, it was that people noticed Kagome just as much as they did her.

"I saw you dancing with the Earl." Kagome remarked.

The Earl in question was a devilishly handsome reformed rake who had been on the marriage market for the past two seasons. He'd been interested in Kikyo last season and said female in question had been interested in him. But Kikyo had been afraid he'd revert back to his rakish ways and so had said no when he'd proposed marriage. This season however it seemed there might be a chance that she'd say yes. And since he was the Earl of Suffolk she wouldn't be far from London though the distance from Lancashire to Suffolk was rather long.

"I think he's really reformed Kagome." Kikyo blushed a little and both girls silently thanked the dim candlelight that hid her blush from prying eyes. "He says he'll call on me tomorrow." He'd been calling on Kikyo for the better part of three weeks now and both girls knew that when he came by tomorrow there might just be a bit more to that call than any others before it.

"Do you like him?" Kikyo nodded eagerly and looked around quickly making sure that no one they knew was nearby before whispering something else.

"I think I love him."

Kagome was so happy for her sister. She'd long since hoped that Kikyo would see what she had seen from the very beginning. Ever since Lord Inuyasha had set eyes on her sister she'd noticed the way he changed. He seemed to have eyes only for Kikyo and once had even admitted to Kagome that he might love her. She couldn't be more thrilled to see two people she admired so much be in love with each other. Kagome wished for a union like that but she knew that in the ton marriages made out of love were few and far between.

"Ahem."

The two girls turned to see the Earl himself standing near them with another man and Lady Kaede. Lady Kaede was a respected individual, a dowager duchess who lived with her only living relative, a nephew, up in Norfolk. Kagome had met her early on in the season and liked her immediately. And she herself had taken a special interest in her. The dowager duchess was a quite well respected woman. She'd had one son, who was to inherit the title but when he died of lung fever a few years ago it had been her nephew who had gotten the title. No one knew much of him. He was often out of the country and traveling. Last that Kagome had heard, he was in India. She didn't know what he was doing there but she could have cared less. She'd never even met the man anyway.

"Lady Kaede." Kikyo greeted prompting Kagome to do the same. "How are you this evening?" The lady in question merely smiled at her. She was an aunt to Lord Inuyasha, her sister had been his mother, and saw Kikyo often enough because of that. She liked the girl and was glad that her nephew had found someone to tame him.

"I've been rather well. And you? I noticed you were with a certain young gentleman all evening." Kagome tried so hard to stifle her smile and had to bite her lip to succeed. Sometimes Lady Kaede was just too bright for her own good. However, the old matron just gave another smile obviously not expecting an answer and turned this time to the man at her right, the one neither Kagome nor Kikyo had been introduced to yet.

"Have you met my nephew Sesshomaru?" She announced glancing in his direction once. "He was busy at the start of the season managing the dukedom for a bit but he's here now."

"No." Kagome announced when it seemed her sister was preoccupied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshomaru." His greeting was low, and his voice a smooth rich tenor that warmed the soul.

"You as well Miss Heyworth." They studied the other in silence while the other three engaged in discussion. Kagome couldn't help but think the man strikingly handsome. He had beautiful silvery white hair that put hers to shame and had a regal aristocratic air that practically screamed of his nobility. His clothes were in the latest style and looked rather striking on him as well. Sesshomaru himself noticed things about Kagome.

He'd seen Kikyo dance with his cousin and found her to be rather plain, too much like the other ladies to have graced London balls. However, even he had to admit, there was a certain beauty, a certain grace, that she carried that made her more beautiful than the rest of the women. She still didn't interest him however even if she was the reason he'd shown up to London. When his cousin had written to him about marriage and how he'd planned to marry early in the season Sesshomaru had found that he couldn't wait to see who this lady was that Inuyasha had wanted to marry. And now that he'd seen her he thought she would make a perfect match for him. Neither of the two women had known it but he'd heard Kikyo's words earlier when she'd confessed to her sister and he knew that Inuyasha was in capable hands.

Kagome however he realized was different. She wasn't like the girls gracing the balls. She had a more rounded face, striking hazel eyes, and even from here he could see the wavy locks of her hair. The way she looked had drawn him to her and he was just about to engage her in some conversation when Kikyo had shown up making him realize who she was. Kagome seemed intelligent; there was a look in her eyes that spoke of her knowledge. And there was the fact that his aunt had mentioned her to him in some of her letters. His aunt rarely took interest in people unless she genuinely thought they were trustworthy individuals. For her to give Kagome that honor put her on a higher mantel itself. Yet, why was his aunt drawn to her so? And why himself was he? He knew it wasn't just the way she looked or the fact that she seemed intelligent. But then what was it? Maybe he'd talk to her, dance with her some to see what it was. Clearing his throat, he looked down at her and gently posed his question.

"Would you care to dance with me Miss Heyworth?" Kagome blinked and wasn't sure of what to say. Here was a duke of all people asking her for a dance. She wasn't sure what to think. She knew she should jump on the opportunity simply because it'd finally give her that attention she needed to push herself as an available female but all she could think of was why. And that was all she could say apparently. He looked perplexed for a moment before he answered her.

"You should enjoy the ball and I'd like to enjoy your company." Kagome knew that the trio next to her was eagerly waiting her response. And she was too she realized. Holding her arm out, she gave him a simple nod indicating her acceptance of the dance, not that she had much of a choice to refuse him anyway.

He led her to the floor as a dance started. They didn't say much but Kagome could say that he was a wonderful partner and when she saw her mother she knew that her mother had been pleased for her. Amy Heyworth had wanted to see Kagome do this for so long that it must have been wonderful to finally watch Kagome realized. She continued dancing with the duke for another two dances before the first strings of a waltz began to play. She paused as he moved closer to her wondering what he was doing. He seemed to notice her reaction for he too stopped and asked her a simple question.

"Do you have permission?"

"No." The word felt a little hollow when it left her mouth and she wondered why. She'd never really danced with too many gentlemen so why did dancing with the duke bother her so much. He held his arm out and she quickly accepted it wondering what he wanted to do now.

"Would you care to take a turn around the ballroom?"

Kagome looked up at him in question but then glanced back to the far side of the ballroom where her mother was standing next to other matrons. He followed her glance and silently began leading her toward her mother. It was a long enough walk anyway to where the matrons were, and if he wanted to call on Kagome tomorrow he supposed he should introduce himself to the viscountess though it really wasn't necessary. Kagome fell into step beside him wondering if her luck had changed and if so why. For the first few minutes she was unsure of what to say but after a while found that their silent walk was unnerving. And so she began to ask questions.

"What's Norfolk like?"

Sesshomaru was surprised by the question but found himself answering her nonetheless. There was something about Kagome that made him want to know her. He knew calling on her tomorrow might give her an impression he was interested and as of right now he was. He hadn't particularly been looking for a wife but when they'd danced there was a slight something that he realized he wanted to pursue further. And now that she herself was engaging in the conversation he reciprocated. After all, that meant there might be something there that the two could perhaps build on.

"It's quiet and green." He began picturing the broads which were near his estate. "And much sunnier than London." Sesshomaru liked the city but he much preferred knowing that the peace and quiet of a sunny day were available to him if need be back at his home. "There's quite a bit of game and a large area to walk in. I'm afraid however that it is largely rural." Kagome wasn't surprised by that. Her mother had been from Suffolk so she'd heard about the rural atmosphere of the region. However, the idea of sunny skies appealed to her.

"It must be nice to see the blue sky so often." She murmured wistfully. Here in London the days were gray and a drizzle was always expected. There were periods of sunshine of course but the rather constant English weather never had appealed to her too much.

"It is." Sesshomaru agreed ending their conversation for the time being. They had arrived near the matrons and perhaps the end of their walk. Still, he didn't let go of Kagome's arm when they appeared before the ladies.

"Lady Heyworth." He greeted when he approached the ladies. "And Lady Thursby." The ladies in question greeted him wondering what he was doing here and with Kagome nonetheless. "How are you this evening?"

"Quite well." Lady Thornsby announced. "And you Lord West?"

"It's been rather pleasant." He looked back at Kagome and decided that he wanted to be out of the ladies company. There didn't seem to be much he could talk about with them at the moment. But with Kagome, there were quite a few subjects he felt he could breach. And so he sought out a way to extend their conversation.

"Would you like something to drink Miss Heyworth?"

"Yes please." Nodding, he let go of her arm and walked away to get her a drink. No sooner had he done that however did another man appear, the Earl of Chelsea, Lord Chelsea himself. Kagome had no idea what he was doing here but when he appeared in front of her and asked her to dance she was surprised. And all she could do was say yes. After all, her status as the daughter of a viscount made it impossible to refuse him. And for the rest of the night, Kagome found herself dancing with as many gentlemen as Kikyo had. She felt appreciated and she knew that that she had to thank the Duke for it all whether he meant for this to happen or not.

The next day as Kagome was knitting with her sister in the upstairs drawing room they were informed that there was a caller for Kikyo. Kikyo had inquired as to who it was though she knew she really didn't have to. The caller was obviously Lord Inuyasha, the Earl of Suffolk. She looked at Kagome nervously and Kagome found herself trying to reassure her sister. As soon as the viscountess heard she ran into the drawing room, prepping Kikyo and telling her that all would be fine. And so Kikyo made her way downstairs after keeping Lord Inuyasha waiting for an acceptable amount of time. With her was the handmaiden Mary, who the two gilrs trusted above all else. Mary was almost like an elder sister to the two even if she was a maid. The two entered the room and Lord Inuyasha stood there, a stiff posture indicating his nerves.

"Kikyo!" He announced upon seeing her. She'd given him leave at the start of the season to call her by her given name. "How are you today?"

"Quite well." Kikyo answered taking a seat as Mary rang for some tea and biscuits. "And you Lord Inuyasha?"

"Good, good." He paced for a few moments nervously before crossing the room and kneeling in front of her. Best get this done with now. He'd already proposed to her before so he didn't know where the nerves were coming from but he gulped nonetheless before asking his question. "Will you marry me Kikyo?"

When Kikyo came out of the room, her arm was in her fiancé's and there was a flush to her cheeks. As soon as the two of them were announced in the upstairs drawing room both Kagome and Lady Heyworth knew what had happened. Congratulations were announced and a wedding was being planned. An hour later, a few minutes after the earl had left, the trio of women was told of another caller, one that was here for Kagome.

"Who is it Barrymore?" Kagome asked her butler.

"The Duke of Norfolk my lady. Shall I tell him you are at home?"

The caller was the duke she'd danced with last night Kagome realized as she stood up. Her mother gave the butler instructions to show him to the parlor and then went about fussing over Kagome. Amy was so excited for her daughter and was happy that she was finally getting the attention she deserved. She knew that Kikyo hadn't meant to out-do her sister but now that Kikyo was officially engaged, she could focus all her time on Kagome and hopefully get Kagome to find a good husband as well. She didn't particularly know what the duke was doing calling upon them but she wasn't going to let this opportunity by. So after she and Kagome had gotten ready and kept the duke waiting long enough, they made their way downstairs to the parlor.

"Lady Heyworth, Miss Heyworth, Good afternoon." Sesshomaru announced standing up when they entered as proprieties dictated.

"Good afternoon." The lady answered taking a seat next to her daughter. "Shall I ring for some tea?"

"If you don't mind." He answered looking at Kagome.

Compared to the white frock she was wearing yesterday, the light yellow one she was wearing today made her look more beautiful. Her hair was a sharper color against the yellow and her hazel eyes seemed to reflect the colors in the frock. Clearing his throat he reached for the bouquet of roses next to him. He'd come to a decision last night, one that had surprisingly been easy to make. Kagome was beautiful and smart he'd deduced and she wasn't one of those London beauties who needed to be in the city often. In fact, she seemed to be the sort of woman who'd prefer the countryside. She seemed a good match for him as a wife. Yes, they might not be suited after they got to know each other but for now he decided he'd like to pursue a courtship and see where it would lead. For all he knew, his cousin wouldn't be the only one married at the end of the season. Holding out the bouquet he presented them to Kagome.

"These are for you." He watched the glow in her eyes and smiled inwardly glad that he had put that on her face. There was some sort of manly pride that made him happy about that. He sat back on the sofa after handing the flowers over to her and watched as she slowly brought them up to inhale their fragrance. They smelled fresh, pure, and reminded her of the country home her brother now resided in. Ever since he'd gotten married he'd decided to live there. And now with his wife pregnant the two were still there instead of here for the season.

"Thank you." Kagome put them to the side as the butler walked back in carrying the tea service. Thanking him, the two women set out the tea and prepared it busying themselves for a while. Once that was done, Kagome handed Sesshomaru his cup. He took it, making sure his fingers brushed hers when he reached for it. Her eyes shot up to his face and Sesshomaru held her gaze for a few moments before gently tugging the cup out of her fingers.

"How are you enjoying the season Lord West?" Amy asked as they drank their tea. Sesshomaru placed his cup down elegantly on the table before he spoke. He was waiting for that opening, the opening he needed to make his intentions known.

"It's rather nice. I'm actually looking for a wife myself this season." His eyes briefly glanced over to where Kagome was sitting.

Both women paused and then looked at each other. It was obvious to both what that meant and both were flattered, Kagome more so than the other. The Duke had practically announced his decision to court her in her parlor. The uneasy silence that permeated the room was suddenly hard to break save for the sound of tea cups hitting the saucers. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, after finishing his tea. His job here was mostly done and it was time that he had to leave. It was then that he addressed Kagome.

"Would you like to attend a performance of _Macbeth_ tomorrow? I've heard that it should be an exceptional performance and that Edmund King might make an appearance." Sesshomaru wasn't lying about that, Edmund King was a talented actor and was quite the rage in London these days. But beyond that, she realized that _Macbeth_ was the play that was to have the farewell performance of Sarah Siddons. Kagome knew that Sarah Siddons was one of the best actresses of her time and for her to be able to see that play was amazing in itself. Even if she was expected to accept Sesshomaru's invitation she wouldn't have refused the chance to see Sarah Siddons' farewell performance.

"Of course. I'd be delighted." Kagome stated hoping that she didn't sound too eager. After all, that was the last thing she wanted to appear as.

"I'll call upon you tomorrow at seven then. Good day Lady Heyworth, Miss Heyworth." The two women nodded and then watched as he walked out the door. Kagome couldn't believe her luck. The Duke of Norfolk was courting her- her the wallflower for the beginning of the season. Amy Heyworth herself couldn't have been happier. Her eldest daughter was getting married to a man she knew would take care of her and her youngest was being courted by, if talk last night had been something to listen to, a man who himself was being termed as the catch of the season. With a smile she ushered Kagome out the door and led her upstairs so that they could share the good news with Kikyo.

The next evening, Kagome fretted. She'd had her lady's maid tame her locks as best as she possibly could and her pink frock made her look nice she assured herself. She paced upstairs in her room and when a knock was heard and allowed the person entrance. Kikyo walked in looking as beautiful as ever. She unlike Kagome wasn't as restricted to the clothing options. Kagome being a debutante in her first season was reduced to wearing only white at large gatherings or pale frocks and neither appealed to her rather sunny nature. She wasn't a pastel person and she hated that her clothing had to reflect that. She couldn't wait till she could be like Kikyo and wear frocks that were the color of mint green or the lovely blue shade of hyacinth flowers. Still, she decided, at least the pale pink today wasn't a bad color choice.

"Do you think we'll be able to see each other at the theater?" Kikyo asked coming to stand beside her sister and gently taking her hand. She knew how nervous Kagome was. The first time she'd been taken to the theater she'd been in much the same state Kagome had been, nervous and excited. However, she felt that everything would be all right for her sister and decided that she'd offer her the support she didn't have on her first theater outing as a debutante last season.

"Can we? I'd love to Kikyo." Kikyo smiled and nodded, giving her sisters hand a squeeze before letting go. And it was then that Kagome realized she was lucky. Last year, when it had been Kikyo in her situation, she'd commented on how lucky Kikyo was and hadn't really understood her nervousness. This year, she understood them completely. And whereas last year, Kikyo had been all alone in the theater, today she had a sister to talk to during the intermission.

"Thank you Kikyo." The elder sister merely shook her head and offered her a smile as the butler came by the door.

"Lady Kikyo, Lord Inuyasha is here for you." With a nod, she gave Kagome one last smile before leaving the room. A few minutes later, Kagome followed her sister's lead and left for the theater when her own ride arrived.

The carriage ride was rather silent and Kagome found that she liked it that way since she was too nervous to utter a single sentence. Sesshomaru himself seemed to be either understanding of her silence or unwilling to partake in any conversation himself because after greeting her he never said a word until they descended to enter the theatre. Kagome was awed by the structure; she was every single time she visited. There was never a clue that a fire had crippled the theatre four years ago. She let Sesshomaru take her arm and lead her up the stairs. They weren't too early, but the play started at eight and it was already nearing half past seven so they walked towards a private box. And it was then that Kagome realized she'd be sharing a box with the Duke. She'd somehow prepared herself for this all evening and knew that Sesshomaru couldn't try anything scandalous here but the thought that she, a young debutante, was to be alone in a box with Sesshomaru scared her a little. But she didn't have to worry she realized when she walked into the box. Lady Kaede had taken a seat in the second row and she could act as a chaperone. The thought calmed Kagome and she took her seat, no longer worried.

"Miss Heyworth!" Lady Kaede announced when she saw her. "I didn't know you were the young lady that my nephew had planned on inviting."

Something in her tone made the younger woman realize that the dowager duchess had seen this happening and was in fact rather pleased about it. That made Kagome feel infinitely more relaxed. While she wasn't worried about Lady Kaede's reaction the fact that she had made Kagome feel welcome and approved of her nephew courting her made her feel appraised in the older woman's eyes. Kagome knew she shouldn't have felt this way but the amount of respect she felt for the lady had translated into the fact that she would never have begun courting a gentleman the lady didn't approve of. Sesshomaru took a seat on the other side of her, giving her room to converse with his aunt and she was grateful for that. There was something about seeing a familiar face that made the night seem less and less unbearable to handle. Suddenly, the low murmuring around the theater fell silent and Kagome turned her head to the stage where the actors had begun assembling. It was time for the play to start.

As Kagome rode home that night she felt better about the turn of events. During the brief intermission she'd met up with Kikyo and the two had conversed a little. Lady Kaede had even joined them at one point. And Sarah Siddons- were there words to describe her? Her performance was so lively and beautiful. Kagome had joined the rest of the theater patrons in applauding her after her monologue and couldn't help but remark on that heartfelt speech she'd made before the play ended. Not that it ended really. The applause had been enough for Mrs. Siddons to make her final speech and end the show. _Macbeth_ hadn't finished that night and Edmund King had never made an appearance. Still Kagome felt like she had been part of something special and was sad to say that she'd probably never experience something like that ever again.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. Thus far, she'd been admiring the scenery, though there was really nothing much to see at night, through the carriage window. Gracing him with a smile, she replied.

"I enjoyed it very much. The performance was amazing."

"Sarah Siddons' you mean?" He clarified arching a brow as he did so. She nodded her head a little tired to answer. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, unable to go to sleep when she'd been so giddy about all the dances she'd had. Tonight perhaps, she'd get a good night's rest. Sesshomaru didn't say anything more to her after that until the carriage stopped at her house. Gently, he helped her descend from the carriage not letting go of her hand after she'd done so.

"May I call on you tomorrow?" Kagome blinked but nodded her head and he smiled, dropping his head and bestowing a single kiss on her hand. He couldn't go much farther than that after all. With a nod in farewell, Kagome left him and he climbed back into the carriage to go home.

Sesshomaru had to admit that until the riveting monologue his attention had strayed to Kagome throughout the performance. He watched as her face glowed with joy from seeing the performance and realized that she was an avid lover of theatre. She didn't just come to see the play, but to watch the actors perform it. And the way she'd looked in the carriage on the way home was enough to make him wonder why others hadn't seen her beauty as well. Her eyes had glowed bright with joy when she spoke of the performance. The pale pink of her frock highlighted the dark tones of her hair making her look rather like a demure angel. He half wished he could have kissed her right then but decided that was an avenue he didn't feel like pursuing. Kagome was a respectable young woman in society and he didn't want to damage her reputation in any way. He also didn't want to live with the burden of marrying a woman who he hardly knew anything about. Yes, he did want to court Kagome and perhaps marry her but he wanted to get to know her more first. And he knew just where to start. A walk in Hyde Park the following afternoon sounded like a grand idea.

The next day Kagome was fussing with her sister, her mother, and her sister's new mother-in law about wedding plans. They weren't going to take long, both Lady Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, and Amy Heyworth had decided that the couple would get married in six weeks. The license had been issued and was going to be waiting at the Essex Street Chapel where the bishop had been informed of the upcoming nuptials. The two ladies were trying to decide if anyone from the ton should be invited at all or if it should just be a family affair. The idea of a family affair seemed more appealing to everyone. They were sitting in the parlor enjoying some tea when Barrymore walked in announcing that the Duke of Norfolk had come to call on Lady Kagome again. Lady Heyworth, quickly began pushing some of the parchment they had been writing wedding details on aside and asked the butler to show him in. When he arrived, he came with all the elegant grace that a man of his station possessed and greeted them all.

"Good afternoon Lord West." Kagome stated when he had taken one of the only remaining seats in the room. "How are you faring today?"

"Quite well." Sesshomaru announced, chancing a quick glance at the table. It looked like they had started planning the wedding, and the presence of Lady Izayoi confirmed those thoughts. "I do believe congratulations are in order however." He turned to Kikyo and gave her a tiny smile. "Inuyasha is lucky to have you for a wife."

"Thank you." Kikyo murmured shooting a glance to her sister. She knew that Sesshomaru probably had just meant to compliment her as a way of congratulations but for Kagome who had been compared to her long enough it might come as a blow. She glanced at her mother and she nodded, prompting Kikyo to ring for more tea.

"Oh, you needn't do that for me." Sesshomaru announced when he saw what she was about to do. "I was hoping to ask Miss Heyworth if she would like to take a walk around Hyde Park with me this afternoon. The weather's been nice thus far so one might as well take advantage of it." The weather had been nice today. What seemed like a prelude to another day of English weather had actually given way to a nice sunny day with blue skies. Sesshomaru found it reminded him of Norfolk and he was eager for a walk. And Kagome herself had seemed to like the sunny skies too, so why not take her for a walk as well.

"That would be lovely." Kagome announced when it was understood that she was to answer the question. "If you could give me a moment to tell Mary to accompany us."

"Of course." Sesshomaru announced standing up as Kagome left the room.

Kagome immediately raced upstairs hoping that the sounds her feet were making as she ascended weren't too loud. When she reached her room she opened it, frantically looking for her lady's maid, the maid she shared with her sister, and was relieved to see her there folding some bed linens. Mary was by far Kagome and Kikyo's most favorite maid. She was a little older than them and had been married for two years with a baby but she was the sweetest thing on the planet. Mary never complained when Kikyo and Kagome had to run in last minute and ask her to do something. That, Kagome thought required infinite patience. She eyed her maid, wondering how to ask her. She always felt bad asking Mary to do things last minute but she really did prefer having Mary there as a chaperone compared to anyone else.

"Mary," Kagome began, "I hate to do this to you, but Lord West has asked me to take a walk with him and we need a chaperone and well I trust you so would you mind?" The maid looked at her with rounded eyes before merely pointing to herself.

"Me madam?"

"Yes, please Mary. You know that Kikyo and I adore you!" The maid in question merely smiled. She never could refuse these young misses. After all, not many families like theirs existed. They always took care of her and treated her quite well. With a nod, she helped Kagome get ready and then followed her downstairs.

Sesshomaru stood when he noticed Kagome enter the drawing room. She was wearing another pale yellow frock today; he really liked that color on her. He glanced over at the maid that Kagome had chosen to accompany them as chaperone. She seemed like a nice young woman and it was obvious to him that Kagome felt comfortable in her presence. He'd allow her that. Taking her arm in his, he bid the other woman in the Heyworth house farewell and led them outside, Mary keeping a respectable distance behind them. He led the two in a walk towards Hyde Park. It was sunny after all, and Grosvenor Square wasn't too far from the park itself. Sesshomaru himself didn't live far down from the viscount's family, a mere four houses down. He had his bachelor's lodgings in a nice building off of Mayfair but for now, he lived in the house he'd inherited from his title. He knew that once he did get married however it would only be fair to let his aunt have the bachelor's lodgings. He wasn't going to be using them anyway and it was expected for Lady Kaede to move out of the house when he got married. He briefed a quick glance down to Kagome who had angled her face to catch most of the sunshine. And if he lived in Grosvenor Square with Kagome she'd be close to her family as well. Shifting his thoughts, he began a conversation.

"I noticed you liked the theatre last night. Do you go often?" Kagome, who had been shaken out of her musings, answered him as they crossed the street.

"Not too often, I'm afraid. But the theatre is rather lively. I've always loved how the actors are able to bring the characters to life in such a lovely manner." Ever perceptive he picked up on the cue.

"Ah, so you read often as well?" Kagome knew she shouldn't have been surprised. She'd gotten to know a little bit about the duke in her time spent with him and she could easily say that it was true that she enjoyed his presence. Seeing no harm in answering such a simple question she replied.

"I love to read. At our home in Lancashire we have a rather large library. It's my favorite place in the building." She confessed. Sesshomaru knew he shouldn't say the words coming out of his mouth but he couldn't stop himself.

"The West Estate in Norfolk has one of the most prized libraries in the county. I think you'd enjoy it." Kagome nearly faltered in her steps. There was one thing to talk about libraries but for him to insinuate that she might get a chance to see the library was something she was surprised at. Such declarations were often unheard of.

Sesshomaru studied her face after he'd made his statement. He'd often wished that it was not considered improper to invite a woman to stay with him, with a chaperone of course, in a region outside of London during the season; at least for people of his rank who were expected to be in London for the entirety of the season. He knew that when he chose a wife he'd have to try to find someone whom his house would benefit from. The lady he'd choose needed to love the environment she was in, the green fields, the nearby waterways of the broads, the house itself. And she needed to enjoy her time there. If there was nothing for a lady to enjoy in the house, she'd have nothing to do. And as much as he needed a lady for his house, he wasn't going to be so crass as to not offer the lady herself some pleasure or comfort. With Kagome, he didn't need to do too much, he realized. She came from Lancashire, at the foot of the Pennines, and was used to a lovely rural climate. She'd even mentioned she liked sunny skies and if her countenance indicated anything, she did rather enjoy being outdoors as well. And added to that there was the fact that she was intelligent, any lady who enjoyed reading books had to be intelligent. Yes, he didn't love her, but he was starting to see more and more how they would suit.

"Beyond the library," Kagome began, once she was sure that the conversation could take a nice path again, "what else is there at the estate?"

"The broads aren't too far off." Sesshomaru began pleased at the turn of the conversation. He felt comfortable and that made him immensely grateful to be in her presence. "Have you ever been there?"

"No," Kagome answered as they entered the park, "Are they pretty?" Sesshomaru thought they were. Yes, most of them were too small to be considered real rivers but they were nice enough to be navigable and provided nice scenery. His estate was just north of Aylsham and a few miles south of Melton Constable where the River Bure rose. A ten minute walk from the estate led you to the river. It wasn't particularly navigable by the estate, at least not for anything other than a small rowboat but in the summer when the ducks and swans came down, it was a wonderful sight.

"I think they're beautiful. Especially in the summer when the ducks and swans come to visit." He led Kagome towards the Serpentine and noticed other couples, much like theirs taking a walk. A sudden shout was heard and moments later a carriage came hurtling into view. The three barely managed to escape the path; Sesshomaru had pulled Kagome off, and they watched in horror as the carriage careened to a stop near the Serpentine. The horses seemed a little agitated and it was obvious that the driver was having a hard time controlling them. Taking hurried steps towards the carriage Sesshomaru helped the occupants of the carriage, Lady Ashbury and her daughter Felicity, out of it. He turned to the driver with a fierce look. If those horses hadn't veered slightly to the left then Kagome would have been in their path. He'd rather not like to think of what might have happened if he wasn't there to pull her out of the way.

"What is the problem here?" He demanded the driver. There was a lack of competent drivers in London recently and he hoped he hadn't encountered another one of them.

"Something spooked the horses sir. I think it may have been a gunshot from the shooting contest over yonder." The driver was obviously unnerved by Sesshomaru's glare and scared of it as well. He however couldn't have done anything to prevent it. In the seven years he'd been with the Asbury's the horses had only done this a handful of times, three if he remembered correctly. And all three times they had been spooked by something.

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked at the horses which had now calmed down a little. "See to the horses and take the carriage home. I'll call someone to escort Lady Ashbury to her house."

"Yes sir." Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and Mary who had been keeping Lady Ashbury and her daughter entertained while he had a talk with the driver. He slowly made his way over to them and explained the situation. All in all, by the time the outing had finished and the two were returning to the Heyworth house it was later in the afternoon. And when they arrived at the house they were surprised to see a carriage stationed outside the nearby residence of Viscount Heyworth's house. When Kagome's father had died five years prior the title of Viscount had befallen her brother. And when he had married two years ago, the house had gone to him while Kagome, Kikyo, and her mother had taken lodgings in the house next door. But now there was a carriage outside the old house which mean one thing, her brother had returned. Kagome wasn't sure if her brother's return was a good or bad thing but either way was glad to see him again.

"Barrymore," Kagome greeted when the butler answered the door, "is the Viscount in?"

"He arrived a half hour ago my lady." Kagome nodded, too eager to greet her brother to wait patiently for Sesshomaru. When he arrived, he gently led her by the arm into the drawing room. Lady Izayoi had left, but the Viscount and his family were there to greet the two when they arrived.

"Kagome!" Her sister-in law Rin exclaimed. "How are you?"

Rin had been pregnant when the other three ladies had left for London and so had chosen to stay at home. Now that she was here Kagome knew what had happened and was immensely sad to see Rin suffer this fate. She'd always loved Rin and hated to see her lose something she had been looking so forward to. Shaking those thoughts aside, Kagome greeted her, introducing Sesshomaru to her as she did so.

"I've been fine Rin. I'd like to introduce you to Lord West, the Duke of Norfolk." Rin greeted him in turn before a disgruntled voice made everyone turn their attention to Souta. No one save Sesshomaru seemed to acknowledge the recognition in Rin's eyes.

"Good afternoon Lord West. I trust you've been well?"

Souta was not happy at the man who'd decided to court his sister. He hadn't been happy with Inuyasha and he damned well wasn't going to be happy with Sesshomaru. Both had been his friends at Eton and Oxford and he rather hoped that they would remain friends. Back in their school days the three had been inseparable with Simon there to watch everything. In fact, if Souta hadn't lived so far away, the boys might have, on more than one occasion, visited his house up in Lancashire. The two had been rather like brothers to Souta in his school days and though they often didn't see each other much due to their respective occupations he'd never thought both men would show up in his life in this manner. He had to watch out for the ladies of the family now that their father was gone and while he trusted Sesshomaru, he wasn't too happy at the fact that Kagome could still emerge from this courtship broken-hearted. He didn't want to lose a good friend over a matter such as this.

"I have been well. And how are you faring Lord Heyworth?" Sesshomaru announced regarding his friend with a glare. Yes, he'd known who he was courting the minute he'd been introduced to Kagome Heyworth. He'd even known, though Kagome hadn't, that his friend might most likely not approve of the courtship because of the complications that may arise as a result of it. Sesshomaru didn't much like the situation but he did enjoy the time he was spending with Kagome and he wasn't going to let Souta stop him from enjoying it.

"Good." Souta glanced once quickly at his sister who had noticed the tension between them and offered a seat. He knew he'd run into Sesshomaru at the club later and the two could continue their discussion there. In the meantime, he'd act a little civil. He didn't after all want his family asking questions.

Later, as Sesshomaru left, he asked Kagome if she was going to the Moreland Ball the following night. The Moreland Ball was always one of the most talked about balls in London. It was usually a grand affair and everyone in season was expected to attend. This year, the theme was Grecian, or so Kagome had heard. She for once was glad that she'd be forced to wear white at this gathering; after all didn't many of the Grecian goddesses wear white? Smiling, she gave him her affirmative response. Bidding a farewell Sesshomaru took his leave and wondered where he ought to go. He knew that he was expected to meet Souta at the club soon but he wasn't sure how soon. Now that he thought about it however, going now seemed like a good idea. After all, it wasn't as if he was just going there to meet Souta.

A while later, Sesshomaru flagged the waiter for another drink as Souta took a seat at the table he was at. A good nice glass of whiskey would help with the oncoming conversation he felt. Souta allowed Sesshomaru to get the whiskey, flagging another waiter to bring him a drink as well. Hell, he needed it too. Souta waited until after the waiters had given their drinks before he spoke. Now, there would be no more interruptions.

"What are your intentions with my sister Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru admired his friend for addressing the issue at hand. He rather thought that it was their positions that had made them that way, and the way in which they had achieved it.

"I wish to court her." Souta was not pleased with the answer and it was obvious when he spoke next.

"Do you wish to court her Sesshomaru or do you wish to marry her?" They both knew that asking Kagome for the Moreland Ball was indicating his intention to pursue the courtship to a level that might end in marriage. And Souta knew that by asking in the presence of his mother, Sesshomaru had practically begged for permission to dance a waltz with Kagome. And at the rate things were going, it seemed his mother might approve.

"I don't know Souta." Sesshomaru snarled, trying to keep his temper in check, though they were in a private booth. "I have known your sister for three days. Do you think three days is near long enough for me to propose marriage? I want to court your sister and I want to do it properly. And if when the time is right if I feel like she is the one I want to marry, then I will propose to her."

When it looked like Souta wanted to say more Sesshomaru snarled again. He'd allowed Souta to marry Rin; Rin, who'd been like a sister to him. While Souta and Sesshomaru had been friends in college, it was Simon who Sesshomaru had trusted above all else. At times when it hurt too much to go home and go through life being nothing but "a cousin to the heir" he'd left and taken refuge in Simon's home. Simon was the son of a simple viscount living in Norfolk. He had been the one who Sesshomaru had confided in and the one who Sesshomaru loved like a brother. When Simon had fled the country following a heated altercation he had begged Sesshomaru to take care of the one thing he treasured most: his sister Rin. And Sesshomaru had. He'd had the hardest time allowing Rin and Souta to marry. But he had allowed it because Rin, the girl who was like a sister to him, had loved him and Souta had loved her in return. Right now, he refused to be admonished by Souta when Souta himself had done the same he was doing.

"Do not forget who allowed you to court Rin." Sesshomaru announced standing up and leaving the club. He was angry right now and as much as he wanted to just shoot some targets that was a nigh hard thing to do in London. He found himself wishing more and more that he was in his Norfolk Estate and not here in the city.

The Moreland Ball was nothing like Kagome had expected. It was decorated with beautiful garlands of flowers and lanterns but she blended in. It seemed many of the debutantes had worn their best white frocks and those who weren't debutantes but were in later seasons sported beautiful clothes as well. Kagome was rather afraid she'd blend into the crowd and that the Duke wouldn't see her and move on to another female. The only good thing about the night so far she mused was that she'd been given permission from her mother to do the waltz. Kagome idly scanned the ballroom and finally spotted him looking dashing with his hair tied in a low ponytail. He seemed to be looking for someone, her perhaps Kagome wondered idly? As though having sensed her thoughts, his eyes found hers and he began making his way over towards her. Kagome broke the gaze. It was still early in the party and she'd gotten her dance card filled with one or two names, but those were for dances later into the evening. She'd rather hoped that most of them would be reserved for Sesshomaru. Perhaps, he might waltz with her as well she mused.

"Miss Heyworth." Kagome looked up and greeted the duke.

"Lord West, a pleasure to see you." And she was indeed happy to see him. It had only been three days but Kagome was rather enjoying the courtship and hoped that he was as interested in her as much as she was interested in him. He looked briefly at the card in her hand.

"I hope the dance card isn't too full?" She shook her head and he smiled taking it from her. "Then I suppose I shall fill in my name. Are you allowed to waltz tonight?" Kagome lightly blushed but nodded her head. She'd been hoping he'd ask that question all evening.

"Save all of them for me then." He announced, spotting his aunt. She was headed on her way over and would probably be here soon enough. And he really wanted to avoid her tonight because she would no doubt keep haranguing him about questions related to his courtship of Kagome, questions he would rather avoid if at all possible. He looked at Kagome and found in her a quick escape.

"Miss Heyworth, would you care to take a turn of the ballroom with me? I find that we have much to discuss from our conversation yesterday." Kagome was confused by the sudden shift in character but nodded her head, extending her arm so that he could place it into his. He did so, and promptly began leading her away from his ever inquisitive aunt.

"What is it you wished to discuss?" Kagome asked once their walk had started. She didn't know what to make of this sudden courtship with Sesshomaru and whether or not it was a good thing for her.

"Merely your love of the outdoors." He began remembering her excitement about the subject. "I've only been near the Pennines once before I'm afraid, but I've heard they are beautiful in the winter."

"They are!" She exclaimed making her eyes sparkle. It was obvious that the mountains had a rather emotional appeal to her, one that he found he wanted to know more about. "Everything is all cold of course, but there's something so beautiful about waking up on a winter morning and seeing a fine dusting of snow on the ground. It's rather lovely."

"I suppose it is." He mused causing her eyes to flash a little bit in irritation.

"Do you not believe me?" He chuckled then, the warm tone ringing a little through her.

"No, quite to the contrary Miss Heyworth I do believe you. Your telling description proved as much." Kagome couldn't tell if the Duke was mocking her or if he did really mean his statement to be a compliment. Deciding to change the subject matter, she changed the topic of their conversation.

"What do you like to do in your free time Lord West?" He was surprised by her question though he realized he shouldn't have been. In a regular courtship, it was only fair that he give some details about himself in return for her to give some details to him. He'd already known quite a bit about her love of the outdoors and literature but she didn't know a lot about him.

"Shooting." He answered trying not to scare her away with his comment but not willing to lie to her. "There's quite a bit of game nearby the estate."

"Oh, do you always hunt game only?" She asked curious. She'd seen shooting matches before; though her mother would have had a heart attack if she found out. Souta had often taken detours when he'd escorted her and Kikyo to Hyde Park and often times had taken them to a shooting match or two nearby. She thought they were fascinating and as much as she didn't care to admit it, the idea of learning how to shoot did seem appealing.

"Only when there's no one to shoot with." Sesshomaru answered her question, wondering about the faraway look her eyes had taken. "Often if I have someone visiting, we shoot at targets instead."

"I see." They'd neared the end of their turn and Kagome reluctantly tried to ease the feeling of sadness she had at ending their conversation.

"Would you care for another turn Miss Heyworth?" Sesshomaru asked not wanting to be out of her presence just yet.

When she looked up at him in alarm however, he paused, rethinking his words. It wasn't acceptable to curse in front of a lady, let alone at a public event as large as this one, but he wanted to simply because he couldn't believe what he suggested. Two turns around the ballroom; what was he thinking? One implied courtship, one was allowed. Two implied that he was proposing marriage to her, it implied betrothal. He wasn't even ready for that yet. And to think he might have just scared her off with this one question. What a fool he was! Clearing his throat he addressed her again, trying to salvage the situation.

"I apologize Miss Heyworth. The consequences of my words seem to have disappeared from my memory at the moment." He paused looking at her face. Her countenance hadn't changed but her eyes seemed to dim a little. "Perhaps I could fetch you a glass of lemonade?"

Kagome knew what he was doing. She also knew that the answer she gave would determine the course of their interactions for the rest of the evening. She'd initially been shocked at the words coming out of Sesshomaru's mouth. While she did not entertain the idea of marriage to him just yet, she had only known him for three days after all, part of her had been thrilled at the question he'd asked. And then he'd promptly squashed it down by his next question. She supposed she should have expected him to do that however. It was only three days into the courtship, who would have thought that marriage was possible? Not willing to trust herself to speak, Kagome nodded her head and he took his leave to get her a glass of lemonade. In the meantime, Lady Kaede, seeing that she was free idled her way over.

"Miss Heyworth," she began with a smile, "how are you this evening?"

"Quite well Lady Kaede." Kagome answered. She wasn't sure what else to say to her. After all, Lady Kaede was the aunt of her current suitor. How did one make conversation in this situation? Luckily for her the lady seemed to want to start a conversation.

"Have you ever seen the Norfolk Broads Miss Heyworth?"

"No, but I've heard they're rather splendid sights." Kagome was unnerved by the stare Lady Kaede was giving her. Did she say something wrong? Did Lady Kaede suspect she was lying? She was so caught up in her nerves that she nearly missed the dowager duchess's last statement.

"You might be seeing those Norfolk broads sooner than you think." Seeing her nephew returning the lady made herself scarce. It was obvious that he did not want to converse with her though she rather hoped that the questioning she'd be doing at home would be one he couldn't escape from.

"Is everything all right?" Sesshomaru asked approaching her. He'd seen his aunt walk away and Kagome seemed to be gazing after her in a slightly nervous manner? What had she done to scare her so?

"Of course, I was just having a conversation with Lady Kaede." Kagome replied taking the glass of lemonade he offered her and using that as an excuse to not partake in conversation. She wasn't going to admit it but the words that Lady Kaede had stated did scare her a little. After all, was it possible to put her hopes on Sesshomaru?

"I see." The first strings of music began to play and dancers took their position in the center of the ballroom. Kagome wasn't too worried, she knew for a fact that the next dance would be a waltz and if Sesshomaru was still holding up to his earlier promise then he was to dance with her for it.

"They are playing a waltz after this one aren't they?" Sesshomaru asked watching the dancers move about.

"Yes." He briefly looked down at her and addressed her.

"Then I suppose we should dispose of that lemonade soon so that we may dance." Kagome flushed but finished the last few sips of her drink before taking his arm and being led back to the drink table where a maid was waiting to take away the dirty cups. Once that was done, the pair found themselves on the outer fringes of the ballroom again until the waltz started.

Kagome had only ever danced the waltz with one other male in her entire life, her brother. She knew that the dance was a little intimate, simply because it forced the dancers to maintain a close distance. She tensed a little when Sesshomaru's hand found purchase on her waist but his calming whispers helped her relax. He led them into the dance and Kagome couldn't help but find it enthralling. There was something beautiful about dancing with Sesshomaru, maybe it was the fact that he was a true gentleman who knew how to dance or maybe it was just the fact that he knew how to lead. She followed him with ease and found herself wishing that the dance would last just a little longer than it was. From her position, she could see the broad outline of his shoulder and watch how the strands of his hair fell down to curl about it. She'd only been able to touch a few strands that had somehow made their way out of his tie but still, they were soft to the touch and she wondered if the rest of his hair was just as silky. As Kagome was thinking, she noticed that they had slowed down and were coming to a stop in their dance. She stopped with him and looked up when the dance ended.

Sesshomaru had danced with many females before but dancing with Kagome was somehow different. He wasn't sure what it was that made dancing with her seem a little more magical but there was something there. She moved easily with him and even though he noticed eyes on them from around the ballroom he paid them no heed. If word spread around the London ton that he Sesshomaru West, Duke of Norfolk, was courting Kagome Heyworth, sister of the Viscount of Lancashire it would spread. He could find no fault in it. And if the ton heard about it, he'd have access to Kagome at social events because it was expected. His eyes flew towards the far side of the ballroom where the orchestra was playing. So caught up was he in his musing that he had nearly missed the final strings of his dance. Slowing down to a stop, he gently eased away from his partner to find that she was looking into his face. Her eyes, he noted, taking in the hazel color once again. They looked darker now, an effect of the lighting probably, but the intended effect of the look was not lost on him. She was beautiful and looked like a seductive goddess right now. He knew she wasn't, Kagome was a respectable lady of the ton, but one look into those eyes made him want to do some rather rakish things to her. Clearing his throat he addressed her again.

"Shall we dance again?"

"I would love to." And that was how Kagome found herself spending the rest of the ball. She was the talk of the ton that evening, but she didn't know that.

A week later, Kagome decided to pay a visit to her brother's house. Inuyasha was over and he and Kikyo were conversing in the parlor. Her mother was also there with them. Wanting to get out of the house for a while, she made the short walk to her brother's house next door. The butler, Ramsley, led her into the parlor where there was already company. Kagome entered, surprised to see Sesshomaru there with Rin. She was surprised because it was uncommon for a lady of Rin's standing to be in a room with a male alone, even if she were married.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed upon seeing her. "Oh do join Sesshomaru and I for some tea." In her excitement Rin had not noticed that she had slipped and uttered the Duke's name so informally. Kagome and Sesshomaru however had. Kagome took a seat, not wanting to pry but curious nonetheless. Rin rang for some tea and Sesshomaru cleared his throat to engage Kagome in conversation.

"Miss Heyworth, I was just about to call on you."

Kagome wasn't surprised by that. In fact, if Sesshomaru didn't call on her she'd be surprised. He had done so consistently for the past few days and it was only expected that he call on her today as well considering the events of the night before at the Huntsford Ball. She nodded, demurely accepting his statement. He himself was looking at her curiously. It was clear to him that the words Rin had uttered had shocked her. He didn't want to have to explain the situation to Kagome but he decided he would. After all, he was courting her and he didn't want her to think the wrong things about him.

"Perhaps, after tea we might take another walk around Hyde Park?" He suggested as Rin poured the tea out for them.

"Oh, that sounds like a splendid idea Kagome. You could take Sophie with you. She wouldn't mind." Rin stated giving Sesshomaru his refilled cup. She thought that the courtship between Kagome and Sesshomaru was rather beautiful. In fact, she liked to think that they would actually end up married. Kagome blinked as she took the cup from Rin. Rin did seem quite excited about the walk and Kagome did want to spend another sunny day outside. The idea did seem rather appealing. And Lord West would accompany her.

"I'd love to accompany Lord West." She answered taking a gentle sip of her tea. He nodded, pleased with her answer. A half hour later, he was accompanying her to Hyde Park.

Kagome noted that they had been walking in silence for a while making her wonder if there was something that was on Lord West's mind. They had often talked on their walks and he did not mind sharing information with her or asking her questions. Today however, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts and she wasn't sure of how to prompt him out of them. She didn't want to be presumptuous. Sesshomaru for his part knew that Kagome was nervous and silently cursed in his mind. He was unsure of how to broach the topic he wanted with Kagome. Rin was important to him but other than Souta and his Aunt, no one, not even Inuyasha, knew the story behind Rin and him. Finally, he stopped their walk gaging the distance between him and the maid. He wanted this conversation to be as private as possible. The maid, seeming to realize, slowed down her pace just a little. Satisfied, he continued his walk and began his story.

"Back at Eton I had a dear Friend." Sesshomaru began, getting lost in his memories. "Simon was everything I was not. He was an heir, he was a brother." Sesshomaru paused in his speech and Kagome turned her face to study him. She suddenly realized that Sesshomaru was telling her a story that was highly private and obviously had to do with what she had witnessed in the parlor.

"Simon's family lived near mine in Norfolk. Often, when I was not feeling content at home, I would visit Simon's family. They were nice; the Viscount was like a father to me. My uncle was too busy managing the dukedom and my aunt was too busy trying to groom my cousin to be the heir. I was often left to my own devices." He paused here and Kagome realized there was more to her story. Her father and mother, she wondered; whatever had happened to them?

"My time with Simon's family allowed me to accept them as my own in a fashion. I looked after Rin as a sister and still do. Seven years ago, Simon was involved in a duel." Kagome remembered that event clearly. Rin's older brother had been involved in a duel, one that had ended in rather disastrous consequences. As a result he had fled England until the wrath of the other duelist had faded. It still hadn't. As far as Kagome knew, Simon was in India working on some assignment or other. Hearing Sesshomaru continue she returned to hearing his story.

"When Simon left, he entrusted me with one thing; to protect Rin from unwanted suitors. I was the one your brother spoke to when he wanted to marry her." He stopped talking and chanced a brief glance at Kagome to gauge her reaction. Other than seeming a little overwhelmed by the news, she didn't seem to harbor any ill-feelings towards not having known the relation between him and Rin. "To me, Rin is always a treasured sister."

The words struck a chord within Kagome. She wasn't sure why, but hearing the duke's tale made her feel a little more comfortable in his presence. She also felt herself growing a new respect for him. It was obvious that the Duke had chosen to share this story with her out of her own free will. And he'd done it with her of all people. While Kagome knew she shouldn't get her hopes up she couldn't help but feel that perhaps there was something more to the courtship now. The sudden thought made her want to reciprocate his actions. And she knew just how to do it.

"When Souta took me on walks in Hyde Park, he sometimes took me to the shooting matches." Kagome announced quietly. "I've always wanted to learn how to do it. It seems like such a difficult task but also exhilarating when you hit the mark." She paused waiting for his reaction. He eyed her carefully before speaking again.

"Perhaps I shall teach you one day."

"I'd like that." And the two continued their walk.

* * *

><p>It was sunny the day that Inuyasha and Kikyo married. The wedding had been rather nice with Kikyo dressed in a gown of demure green and looking beautiful in the church. She was now away from her sister, safe in Suffolk, where Inuyasha lived. The two had retired for the season wanting to spend at least some time by themselves as newlyweds. That was a week ago. But Kagome hardly had time to miss her sister. Sesshomaru had taken to calling on her quite frequently. For the last seven weeks, she'd been without any suitor other than him. She had already found out quite a bit about the Duke and she was pleased to see that he liked her just as much as she did him. However, she wasn't sure if she was just a passing fancy. Already half the season was over and if Sesshomaru didn't want her for a wife she hoped he would ease on the courting soon so that she might find someone else to marry. It wasn't that she didn't like Sesshomaru but she wanted to keep her options open just in case he changed his mind she assured herself.<p>

"My lady, Lord West is here to call on you." Kagome looked up at her butler who had just entered the upstairs drawing room. Hesitantly, she nodded her head yes and went downstairs to greet Sesshomaru. It was impolite to leave a guest waiting for long anyhow.

"I shall go inform your mother my lady." The butler announced. Kagome nodded and walked downstairs to the parlor. It was the first time she'd ever be in a room alone with Sesshomaru. The thought spooked her a little.

"Lord West." Kagome announced when she arrived. "A pleasure to see you."

"You as well Miss Heyworth." Sesshomaru stated taking in her clothing.

She was wearing the yellow frock she'd worn the day he first announced his intention to court her. It was beautiful on her and made her features stand out in such a wonderful way. Clearing his throat, Sesshomaru paced around the room nervously. He'd made the decision two nights ago to ask Kagome to be his wife. He couldn't promise her a marriage of love but he would take care of her and cherish her. All he asked for in return was a wife who would cherish him as well and take care of his house. Of course he needed heirs but he wasn't going to push on that issue until the two of them were ready. Clearing his throat he stopped his pacing and regarded her with a quite stare.

"Please Miss Heyworth, take a seat." Kagome did as he instructed wondering what had Sesshomaru so nervous. Normally he was a calm man with a great deal of confidence. Today however it seemed that the confidence had disappeared.

"Kagome." he began using her given name and making her gasp in surprise as he took tall elegant strides towards her. She'd given him leave to use her given name before, but he'd rarey=ly used it yet. "You are an exceptional young lady full of promises of a bright future ahead of you. All I ask is that you share that bright future with me." He carefully kneeled on one knee and pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

She wasn't sure what to do or say. All she could do was watch as he walked towards her uttering words that she had been quite confident he'd never say to her. When he kneeled she held her breath and let it out in one big whoosh. It wasn't common at all to present an intended with jewelry but Kagome realized that for Sesshomaru it was normal. She'd come to know the Lord a great deal during their courtship and was pleased to say that she could see herself spending her life with him.

"Yes Sesshomaru." The words were whispered from her lips and Sesshomaru smiled upon hearing them.

He opened the box that was sitting on her lap and took out the ring sitting in the box. He'd often found that Kagome's earthy eyes reminded him of spring and the freshness in winter. And he did recall her mention her love of emeralds once in their conversation. Gently he placed the ring on her finger pleased when it fit perfectly. Looking back up at her he wondered if it was proper to want to kiss her now. The door was open and servants could walk in but he doubted that anyone was going to find something scandalous in a kiss. He was after all her fiancé. Satisfied with his thinking, he leaned forward and finally let his lips touch hers. He'd been dreaming of kissing her ever since that first night in the carriage when he'd taken her home after the opera. He knew he didn't love her like a good husband should but he did know that she was beautiful and he was glad that she was his. He pulled away from her looking into her eyes and taking in her flushed face.

Kagome blushed and then looked down at her hand. The ring was beautiful and simple, she'd never have to worry about wearing it around the house or even outside and risk damaging it. Giggling with giddiness, she looked back up at Sesshomaru, her fiancé, and gave him a smile. Kagome knew that the Ashbury ball was tonight. There were at least three or four balls every season in which the ton was expected to be in full force. The Ashbury Ball was one of them. She knew that she could proudly walk in with Sesshomaru and feel all eyes on her. But first, she'd have to tell her mother.

"Kagome." Blinking, she focused her attention back on Sesshomaru. "I want you to know that I do not-" he seemed to struggle with the words and finally forced them out, "I do not love you as I properly should. However, I can guarantee that while we are married I will endeavor to take care of you as best as I possibly can."

Kagome wasn't surprised by his declaration. She'd been hoping for a match made out of love as well but didn't mind this one. Sesshomaru didn't love her and she herself couldn't say she loved the man. But there was something in their relationship that was worth pursuing. Kagome could easily picture spending the days with Sesshomaru. She'd never been to Norfolk but from what Sesshomaru had told her it would be enough to please her love of the outdoors. She was ready to become a wife, she'd been ready for it ever since she'd entered the season, and now she was confident that it would be a match worth pursuing. She was just glad that it was Sesshomaru who had proposed instead of a man who she had never even met before. At least she knew she had a friend in Sesshomaru when the marriage began.

"I don't love you either." She found herself explaining. "But I hope that I do come to love you."

"Kagome! And Lord West!" Amy greeted when she entered the room effectively breaking the moment. She knew that Sesshomaru had some important things to discuss with Kagome but she hadn't expected him to approach Kagome so soon. "What brings you here?"

"Lady Heyworth," Sesshomaru began standing up, "Kagome and I wish to be married." Amy Heyworth gasped. She hadn't expected it to be so fast! Kikyo had just been married last week. What would the ton think? She was immensely glad that both her daughters had found men who would care for them for years but she was still shocked by the suddenness of it all.

"Congratulations!" She finally exclaimed unsure of what else to say. Was there anything more she could say? She truly was happy however for both her daughters and smiled, taking Kagome's hand when she stood. "You'll be married by the end of the season I hope."

Sesshomaru sighed. If there was one thing he hated about the ton it was the rather lengthy engagement process. He never could understand why women needed such a long time to plan a simple ceremony. Yes, he did see its importance, after all, the ceremony bound a woman and man together "till death do them part" but even then planning could just take a few weeks. All they needed was a church, a vicar, and the rings. He would like to be in Norfolk as soon as possible, the city just wasn't made for men like him. He wanted to be back in a place where there was wildlife and game, where there were constant (at least for England) sunny skies, and no ton to stifle him so. He just wanted to be with Kagome, share her in his life, and not have to worry about the ton watching their every move.

"Lord West?" He turned to his mother-in law and corrected her.

"Sesshomaru Lady Heyworth."

"Sesshomaru," she corrected herself, "I'll arrange for the wedding to be in a month's time then? Will that be enough time for the vicar in Norfolk to arrange things?"

Sesshomaru gave a brief nod indicating his acceptance of her plan. A month was shorter than what Inuyasha had gone through for his wedding. And getting letters to Norfolk in time wasn't a big commotion. The vicar could have the bans ready by the time they made it the Alysham parish anyhow. He'd also have to inform his aunt about the recent turn of events, though that wouldn't be a hard task to pursue. Clearing his throat he addressed Kagome before taking his leave.

"I shall pick you up for the Ashbury ball later tonight Kagome." He picked up her hand and dropped a light kiss on it. It wasn't the same as the kiss from earlier but for now he relished whatever contact he had.

Later that night, as Kagome was led around by Sesshomaru she noticed all eyes on her. It was a little unnerving to be the center of such attention but she supposed it was expected when she'd just gotten affianced to the Duke of Norfolk. Already the two had been stopped by Lady Kaede, Lady Thursby, and various other members of the ton to be congratulated on their upcoming nuptials. But now it had gotten rather tiring and she and Sesshomaru had taken to a silent walk around the ballroom. While she normally preferred noise during their walks today the silence was welcome because it let her escape the constant drabble of earlier. One thing she did like however was Sesshomaru's constant presence by her side. While he had maintained close contact with her throughout their courtship now she felt like she belonged with Sesshomaru and the thought made her feel cherished.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Startled by the question she looked up at Sesshomaru. He'd noticed her rather quiet demeanor it seemed.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." He nodded then chanced a quick glance around the ballroom. If they left it seemed Lady Ashbury might not even mind and it wouldn't be rude.

"Would you like to go home?" Kagome blinked but then looked around the ballroom as well. It was busy enough that they really wouldn't be missed she realized before thinking through the implications and promptly realizing there were none.

"Can we?" She asked already seeking out her mother. If he just led her over there for a few seconds to tell her then they could leave. He seemed to understand and led her towards the dowager viscountess.

"Lady Heyworth," he announced when they were near, "Kagome and I were wondering if we could retire for the night. Kagome seems to be a little tired." Amy understood why the two wanted to leave and didn't disparage them from it. She'd come in Souta's carriage anyway, so it wouldn't be a problem if they left.

"Of course. I'll call upon you when I get home then Kagome." Kagome nodded and allowed Sesshomaru to lead her out of the ball.

No sooner were they in the carriage did Sesshomaru do something she never expected. He kissed her again! She wasn't sure how to respond but her hands somehow found their way across his shoulder and his arms tightened ever so slightly against her body. He kissed her with a fervent passion and desire and she knew that as a respectable lady she had to be careful about what was to happen. But it felt nice to be held in this man's arms and kissed she realized, suddenly understanding the appeal of rakes. He moved away from her mouth to trail kisses down her chin and that was when she panicked and her body stiffened. Something told her that was a path that was not good to venture. He seemed to realize it as well for he backed away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized licking his lips. "It was not my intention to scare you."

"Oh no it's quite all right." Kagome answered back quietly looking out the window. The Ashbury's lived on the opposite side of Grosvenor Square and she knew that they were approaching her house soon. The carriage stopped a few moments later and Sesshomaru opened the door before taking her hand and helping her down from it.

"Good night Kagome." He murmured dropping a quick kiss on her hand.

"Good night Sesshomaru." She answered back taking her hand away and walking up the steps to her house. She watched from inside, behind the curtains, as he rode away in his carriage, giddy at the prospect of seeing him again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru found Kagome sitting outside in a swing reading a book. The weather was still warm enough in the afternoons for her to laze about in the sun but he feared she would catch a cold if she stayed out for any longer. And it was time for supper to begin.<p>

"Kagome," he called approaching her, "perhaps you should head inside." His wife turned to look up at him and Sesshomaru felt his breath catch. They'd been married for two months now and while one would think that wasn't enough time to form a permanent bond with a wife, he felt like he had. He couldn't help but see Kagome everyday upon waking and feel lucky to have found a woman such as her.

When Kagome had first arrived he wasn't sure how she'd adapt to the lifestyle at West Estate. But somehow she managed to find her place in the household as its lady. The first week, the two had kept mostly to themselves and he had shown her around the house. For some reason, the library had been the first place he'd shown her and that was where he often found her unless the weather was warm enough to be outside for a few hours. She'd taken quickly to the caretakers of the house, Sango and Miroku Johnson, and even his butler, a hard man to please, had found himself succumbing under her wishes. He himself had found life a little easier. When Kagome arrived she took some of the household duties away from him. He could now focus on the accounts related to the estate and leave the running of the household to Kagome. For once in his life, he wasn't worried to come home and find someone taking care of his duties for him, it felt rather nice instead.

"How was your day?" She asked pushing herself up off the swing and taking the arm he offered her. She hadn't realized how much time had passed since she'd been outside, but judging by the time it was quite a few hours.

"Quite well." Gently, Sesshomaru steered Kagome towards the house. The week before she had lightly sprained her ankle, not enough to cause permanent damage, but enough to have her rest for a week. It had driven her to a state of agitation because she hated being confined to the room Sesshomaru realized. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

"I did." She managed setting the book down on a side table in the green room as they passed by. She could return to it later after dinner when they settled for a chat by the fire there. "After I saw to the new décor of the red room I left to go outside for a bit and read."

"And what book did you end up choosing?" He hadn't seen the book she'd set down on the table.

"You'll think me silly for saying it." Curious, he raised an eyebrow and she let out a little giggle before replying. "It's the book by Jane Austen, the one that's been quite the rage in London: _Sense and Sensibility_."

"I didn't even know we had that in our library."

"You should pay more attention to it then."

"Perhaps I should." The two had entered the dining room now and he pulled out her chair for her before taking a seat himself. "But now, I do believe it's time for supper."

A few hours later the two had retired to their bedroom. The first night she'd graced his bed Kagome had been scared, nervous, and more than a little anxious. Sesshomaru hadn't initiated anything beyond holding her that night. He didn't want to put her in a situation she wasn't comfortable in. Recently however, she had become more receptive to certain things and just a few weeks back they had made love for the first time. Nowadays, it was normal for him to have her in his bed and enjoy her presence there.

"Sesshomaru," she asked coming over to him in her shift, "I'd like to tell you something." He wasn't sure what it was she wanted to tell him so he waited for her to continue. When it seemed she wasn't necessarily inclined to do so he crossed the room and urged her towards the bed. It seemed the conversation she was about to start would require her to sit down.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked gently kneeling in front of her and trying to think of reasons why she was nervous. He hadn't heard anything from the servants and she hadn't been acting out of character. She couldn't be pregnant could she?

"I- well, this is silly of me to say but," she looked up into his face and blushed as she spoke, "I love you." Sesshomaru stopped and felt the breath leave his lungs.

She loved him, she loved him! The thought made him so happy and elated. He'd never expected this marriage to end in love, he'd always thought that perhaps the two would be friends but he hadn't dared hope that anything beyond that would occur. Looking at her he suddenly began to see her in a new light and it clicked making his eyes widen and his mouth to fall open. He loved her! He didn't know when or how it happened but as he saw her sitting there he realized it. He loved the way her hair fell in curly waves around her face, he loved her eyes- eyes that he could never tire of looking into, he loved how her nose would crinkle when she found something that bothered her, and he loved everything about her. Taking her face in his hands he leaned closer to her, suddenly needing to hold her, to touch her in any way possible.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked wondering if she had said something that bothered him. She hadn't meant to say the three words but after a few days of mulling it over she'd decided to tell him how she felt. It didn't matter that they hadn't married out of love after all, Sesshomaru and her got along quite fine, but she'd needed to get the words off her chest. Now she wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

"I love you." The words were whispered slowly in clear lines and her breath caught this time. He loved her! She blinked at him and then smiled, really smiled. He loved her! Sesshomaru seemed to feel her elation too for he gave her a smile of his own and then promptly showed her just how much he loved her.

The next day as they were sitting in the library reading there was a knock on the door before the butler entered carrying a letter.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked clearly unhappy about being disturbed while in Kagome's presence.

"I'm sorry sir but a letter has just arrived for my lady from her brother."

"Souta?" Kagome asked eagerly sitting up and grabbing the letter Jaken offered her. Her brother rarely if ever wrote to her so she wondered what this letter was about. She didn't even wait for Jaken to leave the room before tearing it open and quickly scanning its contents.

"Kagome?" Her husband asked. "What does it say?"

"Rin's expecting again!" She exclaimed before turning to him with an impish grin. "And so is Kikyo- that's two sets of nephews and nieces to spoil!" He paused unsure about how to continue. For some reason the idea of being an uncle didn't seem to be too interesting for him at the moment. He'd prefer spoiling his own children first.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked coming back to settle on his lap.

"I was just thinking about our children."

"Our children?" Kagome asked softly. It was expected that they produce heirs but the two of them hadn't really talked about it. But did Sesshomaru want children now?

"Yes." He answered looking into her eyes with a soft expression. She was worried about having children so early in their marriage and he was too but if the child was born so it would be. Taking her hands in his he gave them a squeeze. "I'd like to have some of course. I think this house could do with sounds of laughter don't you?"

Kagome's face softened. She should have known what he would say by now she realized looking down at him. Of course, he was a little jealous about being the last to have children but he wasn't so beget on having an heir. He'd mentioned that he wanted children and the thought made her eyes sparkle a little. It would be nice if the estate had some children running about its halls.

"I'd like that." She assured him suddenly seeing a much brighter future ahead of her than she had ever imagined.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" The youngest of the three children ran up and hid behind his mother's legs. It really wasn't fair sometimes having siblings older than him. Kagome giggled before patting him on the head and watching as her other two children rounded the corner. They were playing outside, it being a sunny summer day, and Kagome had come to fetch them for supper.<p>

"What have the two boys done to you this time John?" John was their youngest son and looked so much like Sesshomaru. His playful attitude and sharp temperament however came from his mother.

"They say I'm not old enough to play with them!" Kagome sighed. This was an everyday occurrence. Her older children, born shortly after her marriage to Sesshomaru were only a year apart and got along quite splendidly together. Poor John however, had been born nearly seven years after them and was thus labeled as too young in his three year old state.

"John," she addressed, "Shippo and Colin aren't trying to be mean to you dear. They just mean that you can't always be around them. They're old enough to do some things that you aren't allowed to do."

"It's not fair!" John complained.

"What's not fair?" Sesshomaru asked coming to look at them. He'd been out all day and had just gotten back to this sight.

"Shippo and Colin went swimming and didn't want to take John along." Kagome explained as Sesshomaru picked Colin up. The little boy immediately started squirming and Sesshomaru raised a brow before setting him down again.

"John-" He addressed the boy known as the little mischief maker in the household, "your brothers are your elders and as much as you would sometimes like to do things with them, it is better that you listen to their advice."

"But I can swim too papa!"

"Be that it may, there are certain things you are not allowed to do when you are young." John pouted but nodded kicking pebbles near his feet. Sesshomaru spared a glance at Kagome and she giggled before pointing towards the house.

"I'm going to go check on supper. Why don't you have these boys ready for supper in the meantime?" She didn't give him an answer as she swished away in her skirts leaving him gaping after her with his three sons.

"Are you mad at us?" Colin asked suddenly turning Sesshomaru's attention back to his sons. "We were going to play with him later but mama told us to never take John swimming by himself."

"I'm not mad at you." Sesshomaru assured, walking towards Colin and placing a comforting arm on his shoulder. "Both you and Shippo were right in doing what you did though I am glad that you see excluding your brother wasn't a nice thing to do."

Sesshomaru often felt a connection with Colin that he hadn't thought he'd have. Being the next-in line to be heir was a hard position to be in and he knew Colin struggled with it much like he had. However, Sesshomaru did try to put less pressure on his son. He refused for him to grow up in a childhood like his.

"Yes father." Both he and Shippo muttered. Satisfied that they had learned their lesson, he nodded his assent before leading the four of them into the house. They made a trip to the washroom first to clean their hands before going to join their mother at the dining table. When they came upon the dining room Kagome was already sitting down and the food had been laid out. The boys eagerly clambered into their seats and he heard Kagome sigh. She'd often complained to him about their brood but he knew that she loved the boys all the same. And he found that he could really care less. After all, he loved them all just as much. But maybe it was time for another female presence in their lives? Looking at his wife he smirked- she did often say she lacked company, why not fix that?


End file.
